Processors (e.g., central processing units (CPUs)) may execute software applications including system software (e.g., the operating system) and user software applications. A software application being executed on a processor is referred to as a process to the operating system. The operating system may handle multiple processes concurrently or sequentially. A process may include execution of instructions to access hardware storage devices (e.g., the memory and/or device registers). In some implementations, the process may employ virtual addresses to access a location in the storage devices, where the virtual addresses may be associated with a particular process. A memory management unit associated with the processor may translate the process-specific virtual addresses to physical addresses associated with the storage devices.